Rocco is Loco
by Switchblade.Betty
Summary: A new greaser has just arrived in Milwaukee and already is having problems with The Fonz, yet he gets along just fine with everyone else. He is much different than Fonzie and he doesn't fear him. Fonzie is starting to feel threatened by him.


Rocco is Loco

**Author's Notes: Ok, just to have some things clear, Rocco is pronounced like Rock-O. I know there are some people out there who don't know how to say Rocco so they say it like Roco. Rocco is based after a real person at my school who just happens to be my beloved friend! He's very much like Fonzie, but also he's not really like him at all. That was for all you not-so-smart people, but for those people who really don't need this note then hurray! Please enjoy it may not be very detailed because I thought of this before I went to bed last night, but anyway besides the flaws it may or may not have, please –as I've said before- enjoy. Oh, P.S. this is when Chuck had just moved out for college and Joanie was still a little girl.**

**CHAPTER 1: Greaser Love!**

It was nighttime in Milwaukee, around suppertime so the Cunningham family was at the dinner table feasting on Mrs. C's wonderful dinner she had prepared. By the auto-mechanic garage a motorcycle came roaring from outside town, as it drove by it stopped at the auto-mechanic to drop off a paper, which seemed to be an application forum to the shop. The man got back onto his motorcycle and drove off to a nearby hotel. Most people would imagine this to be Fonzie on his motorbike, but it wasn't. It was someone else, someone Milwaukee had never seen before. He had darkly tanned skin, wore a white skirt, washed out blue jeans and a black leather jacket over his shirt, and around his neck was a long black and white scarf.

It was the afternoon and the motorcycle rider drove up to Arnold's and parked his bike in a space, took off his helmet and walked inside. As he came inside, not to his surprise people were swing dancing and many having their lunch or dinner or just a cream soda while they talked amongst their booth. The young man took a seat anywhere, which was only available where Potsie, Ralph and Richie sat. All of them stared at him; no one in Wisconsin had ever seen someone like him. They did not feel as though they were being intruded, but never had they seen a true Mexican. Richie was the first to speak up; Potsie and Ralph tried not to stare. "Hi, umm… You must be new in town." Richie said shyly. He knew that he was from out of town, if not state (which he was) because not just anyone who come and sit with the boys unless it was Fonzie or some pretty girl asking for a few answers to the latest quiz.

He looked at the boys giving them a smile then answered, "Yea, I'm from California. How'd you know? Umm… Not to be rude or racist or anything, but are there a lot of white people here in Milwaukee?" He said in almost a whisper, so that only the three of them could here him.

Richie gave him a funny look, and replied, "Well, yea. The only other kind of people here are… African Americans." Richie said in a low voice too.

The young man wasn't so awkward in saying it, "You mean black people? Oh, I see. Not too Mexicans around here then, I can tell by the way your friends are staring at me." He said, as he looked over at Potsie and Ralph. He gave them a weird look, and then looked back at Richie. "Well, anyway, my name's Rocco. And you are…?" Rocco said as he awaited Richie's answer.

"Oh, I'm Richie Cunningham. And this is Potsie, and this is Ralph." Richie said as he pointed at his friends when he said their names. Potsie and Ralph seemed to relax a little when Rocco just gave them a smile. To Potsie it was surprising he didn't say anything like 'Who would name their kid Potsie?' or something to make fun of him. But he didn't, in fact he was very polite for looking as he did.

"Great, nice to meet you both. How about I get you guys some drinks or something?" Rocco asked as he pulled out his wallet. They boys agreed, but they weren't greedy about it. At first the boys said that they were fine, until Rocco asked again and they gave up. When their drinks came, so did The Fonz. He came to the booth to talk to Richie, ignoring the fact the Rocco and the other boys were even there.

If anything, Rocco hated that. He couldn't stand people who did that sort of thing, but he wasn't about to get in a fight on his first day there. After all, Rocco had to live there, and he wanted to do it as peacefully as possible. But Richie wasn't rude about Fonzie ignoring him, so he introduced him. "Oh, Fonzie, this is Rocco. He's new in town, Rocco came all the way from California." Richie said. Fonzie slowly turned around, looking at Rocco right in the eyes. Fonzie had never seen a Mexican before, but Rocco was somewhat happy that Fonzie didn't stare like Potsie and Ralph had. To Fonzie, Rocco looked like your typical greaser, hair neatly combed back, white shirt, old blue jeans with a few holes or grease stains, the only difference was that Rocco wasn't nearly as ugly as all of the other greasers and he wasn't as pale either. But Rocco was big and muscular; he wasn't someone you'd want to get in a fight with unless you wanted to go to the emergency room and fast.

"So, you're from California. I heard that place was hot, but I didn't know it was a toaster!" Fonzie had meant for that last bit to be a joke, but he was the only one laughing and Rocco took that personally.

"Are you making fun of the fact that I'm Mexican? Or fact that I come from California? Which ever it is, I don't like either one." Rocco said roughly, he didn't mean for it to sound threatening, but it did anyway.

"Ooh! I'm shaking in my boots; you are so scary. Listen here, no one makes a remark like that to The Fonz. No one threatens The Fonz, unless you want to step outside." Fonzie said as he glared at Rocco. Fonzie did think about it, and the joke was in bad taste. The world stopped to listen to Rocco's reply, no one was dancing, the music wasn't playing, and not a soul spoke.

"You should be glad that I'm a forgiving person, Fonzie. But another remark like that and you're going out the door. I'm not going to be pushed around by some Sicilian." Rocco said as he stood from the booth and pushed out his chest slightly. It was an odd thing to do, but it was intimidating, but it wasn't as affective towards Fonzie.

Fonzie just glared at Rocco, "I'm not going to waste my time with someone like you, I've got better things to do. See ya Richie." Fonzie said as he began to leave, his eyes never left Rocco. No one had ever challenged Fonzie and won, perhaps Fonzie also forgave him for being the new to the neighborhood. After Fonzie left everything went back to normal, but Richie looked worried for Rocco.

"Are you crazy! Do you just know whom you almost fought? It was Fonzie! He could have killed you!" Potsie said as Rocco sat down and relaxed. Rocco didn't care, he stood his ground and that was all that mattered.

"I'm not afraid of Fonzie, I'm not afraid of anybody. If he wants to dance, they we'll dance like we do in California, dirty." Rocco said as he looked out the door, then looked at the boys. As girls walked by they gave Rocco looks of love, but he didn't bother to look back. Richie looked at his watch, it was already five o' clock. Richie needed to get home for dinner, and since Fonzie left he had no way of getting there.

"I need to go guys, I'm expected home for dinner. I guess I'm going to have to walk today." Richie said as he stood up and began to leave, Potsie and Ralph saying their good byes as Richie left.

"Oh, I could drive you Richie. I got my motor bike just in the front and it seats two people, I'll you a lift." Rocco said as he signaled for Richie to follow him, and Richie did. The both of them were outside and Richie gazed at his motorcycle, it was much more beautiful than Fonzie's and much more cleaner. Rocco tossed him a helmet as he sat on the bike. He made Richie sit behind him, and started the engine. Hearing the engine roar was beautiful, Rocco then drove it up the street where he had came. "Richie where do you live?" Rocco asked as they sat at a red light.

"Oh, don't worry, at the next light make a left and the second house on the corner is it." Richie said, the light turned green and away they went again. Rocco did as he was told, he turned at the light and stopped at the second house on the corner. Rocco turned off the engine, and got off the bike after removing his helmet. He walked with Richie to the door of his house, to make sure his friend wasn't jumped randomly before he reached the door.

Richie knocked and Mrs. Cunningham answered the door. She had bright smile, happy to see Richie. She looked over at Rocco, he stood off to the side in the shadow of the window, and so she couldn't see him very well. "Richie who's your friend. It's hard to tell, he's standing in the shadow." Mrs. Cunningham said as he looked behind Richie.

"Oh Mom, this is Rocco. He gave me a ride home; he's from California." Richie said as he pushed Rocco in front of himself so his mother could see. A smile was on her face, Rocco was much taller than her but he was polite and said hello.

"Oh, my! From California you say? Well, we have never had a Californian come to Milwaukee. Please, do come in!" Mrs. Cunningham said as he grabbed Rocco by the hand and led him inside. Mr. Cunningham was watching a boxing tournament on the television and Joanie sat on the floor playing with her slinky. "Howard, Joanie, meet Richie's new friend Rocco. He's from California and he's come to live in Milwaukee. Rocco, please won't you join us for dinner?" Howard looked at Rocco when the commercials came on. He couldn't believe how tall Rocco was, he put out a hand for Rocco to shake. Rocco shook it with a very firm grip to where it almost hurt.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cunningham, nice to meet you Joanie. Mrs. Cunningham, I don't want to be a bother. But you have a very lovely home." Rocco said as he looked at Mrs. C.

"Nonsense! It's never a bother to have a guest here for dinner at our home. You poor thing, I bet you don't have anywhere to stay. Well, since Richie's brother had left for college you can have his room." Mrs. C said. She was being very pushy, and for some reason she wanted Rocco to stay at the house like he was a lost puppy that Richie had found.

"Mrs. Cunningham, I think it's very nice of you to offer, but—" Rocco was cut off by her. Mr. Cunningham hadn't said a word since Mrs. C had brought up Chuck's room.

"Good then it's settled! Oh Howard I'm so excited, we are going to have a Californian living in our home! Alright dear now get all your things from where ever you were staying and bring them here. Hurry, I expect you to move in tonight!" Mrs. C said. Everyone in the entire room had to be thinking the same thing, 'Did her brain fall out? She now has a complete stranger living in her home, who she doesn't know very well.'

Rocco looked at Richie then at Mr. C, without a word he left to do as Mrs. C had told him to do. "Marian, did you just do that because he looked similar to Fonzie, because he is from California and has no place to go except a hotel, or was it because he was a Mexican?" Mrs. C looked at Howard and simply replied it was because he had nowhere to live. It was a lie. She wanted to hear about his life in California.

Joanie looked at her mother as though she was insane. "Mom, why are you letting a Hood live with us?" She said as she looked up off the floor.

"Dear, Rocco is not a Hood. He is a respectable young man that has come a very long way from his home, and I just want to make him comfortable." Mrs. C said with a smile.

"By him living in our house? Marian, you have to stop this, we have three children, Fonzie and now Rocco to take care of. We are not having any more people live in our house, this isn't New York." Howard said as he looked at his wife in the eyes. Soon after Rocco drove up with only a suitcase, which contained 3 jeans, 3 pairs of socks, 3 white shirts and a photo book. Mrs. C took the suitcase from him and carried it up stairs and put it in Chuck's room.

"Is you're wife always this inviting yet pushy when people give Richie a ride home? It's awfully nice of you to let me into your home, you know that you didn't have to. Especially since I'm a complete stranger to you people. I never knew folks were this nice in Wisconsin." Rocco said as he Mrs. C came down the stairs and made every go into the Dining Room for dinner.

End of CHAPTER 1 

**Author's Notes: Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, and what needs improvement. I told, I thought of this while I was lying in my bed so it is a bit rough around the edges. I will be writing again whenever I have free time again, but don't expect it to be as often when September comes, because School will be in my way. But anyway, be gentle!**


End file.
